


Iron will, Iron won't

by Queenoffluff (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Queenoffluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's still a bit surprised at Draco’s delight upon the most popular hits of muggle contemporary culture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron will, Iron won't

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to the Harry Potter Universe, hence to J.K. Rowling.  
> This fic is full of references, I take no credit for the works that inspired them  
>  
> 
> Unbetaed. Mention of any errors will be much appreciated.

“Faster, Potter,” growled Draco.

“I’m doing it as fast as I can,” panted Harry.

“It’s not fast enough,” whined Draco. “Do you have no coordination whatsoever?”

“I’m trying, Malfoy. Stop complaining,” Snapped Harry.

“Honestly, Potter! Do I even have to teach you how to walk?”

Harry rolled his eyes and tried to keep up with Draco as he effortlessly strode up the street at impressive speed.

“Quicken the pace, lengthen the stride,” said Draco.

“What?”

“Quicken the pace, lengthen the stride! Just try it, would you? You will walk faster with less effort,” Harry did as Draco told him and accelerated considerably, but he was already winded and sweaty from his previous trek.

“And you couldn’t have said so sooner, you prat?” Harry called out as he finally, finally reached Draco. “Unlike some people, I have short legs!”

Draco shrugged. “It requires a certain level of natural disposition to elegance and a sort of composure that avoids most to master this way of walking, Potter.”

Just as Harry was about to retort, Draco interrupted him. “Besides, even hobbits can walk fast, so stop complaining about the insufficiency of your height.”

Harry rolled his eyes again. “Yeah, well. The insufficiency of my height wouldn’t be a problem if we had apparated closer our destination,” he commented. “I wonder who was the one that dropped us off so far away from it…” he added sarcastically.

“Hush. And spare me your nagging, people are allowed to make mistakes,” huffed Draco and Harry smiled.

Draco took a look at his watch and cursed. “Come on, quicken the pace, lengthen the stride,” he repeated as he himself started walking faster. Harry cursed under his breath as he was once again left behind and trying to catch up.

Without even looking back at him, Draco reached for his hand and took it, helping him along. Harry couldn’t help another smile at Draco’s show of consideration, even if he would never admit it being so.

At long last, they arrived at the theater and Draco steered them inside, heading straight for the, luckily inexistent, ticket line, never letting go of Harry’s hand.

“Two for _Civil War_ ,” said Draco in a muffled voice as soon as they reached the booth, the girl behind it stared dumbly at them for a few seconds, and gaped for a couple more. It couldn’t possibly be the handholding, Harry frowned.

And then, a boy in the neighboring booth shot a look at them and hid a snicker. Harry’s frown deepened, he would march right out of there if those little… Wait, muffled voice?

Harry looked up at Draco and groaned out loud, he hadn’t even noticed when he put the mask on. No wonder the girl at the counter didn’t knew how to react. Draco, in a true show of embracing muggle culture to its fullest, was now wearing an _Iron Man_ mask, while buying tickets for _Civil War_.

Harry was still a bit surprised at Draco’s delight upon the most popular hits of muggle contemporary culture. At least this time it wasn’t a Jedi robe and a light saber (Draco had claimed Vader was hitting at little too close to home, what with dark, power-hungry madmen controlling him and all), or a Batman suit as not so long ago. Fortunately, this time it was only the mask, Harry laughed imagining the alternative.

The girl finally snapped out of her shock and smiled brightly at them.

“I have the best seats available, just for you,” she said, cheerfully.

“Well, that’s good,” answered Draco, sounding surprised, and even though Harry couldn’t see his face, he knew he was smiling.

The girl handed them the tickets and a free popcorn gift card with a wink. “You’ve made my day,” she said.

“Cool mask,” added the same boy that had snickered earlier. “It takes some balls…” he smiled, and then, as if remembering where he was, “sir.”

Draco stood up straighter. “Certainly. Thank you.”

Harry chuckled and Draco took them to get their popcorn and some water before going into the screening room.

When they settled on their seats, really the best as they were promised, Harry turned to Draco and lifted the mask to give him a very thorough kiss, bitten lips and tongues included.

“What was that for?” Draco breathed out when they pulled apart.

“You’re such a nerd,” Harry answered, his voice bathed in affection.

“You love it,” smirked Draco.

Harry simply dragged him into another kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later, Harry was lying on the sofa reading a book when he heard Draco calling him.

“In here.”

Draco entered the room and headed towards him stopping at one end of the sofa. Harry lowered his book and looked up at him, seeing him upside down due to their position.

Draco smiled suggestively.

“You know,” he said as he leaned towards Harry. “I saw this very interesting thing in Spiderman…”

 

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did this, the mask hid any blushing that may or may not have ocurred.
> 
> I regret nothing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on [ Tumblr!](http://queenoffluff.tumblr.com)


End file.
